


First Impressions

by sevenofspade



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/pseuds/sevenofspade
Summary: Eretria runs.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridianrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this.

Eretria had not expected to survive after she'd brought down the metal grate between her and Amberle and Wil.

But she had. Something dark and blood-thirsty has risen within her. When they'd seen her like that the Trolls had acted as though she were Amberle, someone with more power than anyone should have.

She'd legged it while they'd stared.

Back into the creepy chapel and beyond, out into Safehold. Safehold was... Safehold was _huge_. She couldn't even remember how they'd found their way around the first time. Where to go from here?

Trying to catch up with Wil and Amberle might lead the Trolls towards them and that was a fate she'd been ready to die to avoid, so that was not an option. Wil and Amberle had to reach the Ellcrys.

Something snapped the way she'd come. She whirled. The Trolls had gathered their wits and were hunting her again. Fuck.

She ran.

She weaved and dodged through the metal skeletons of Safehold. Eventually, she lost the troll. She breathed a sigh of relief.

It was immediately followed by the click of a crossbow being notched. 

Fucking hell.

She turned around. This troll looked different from the one she'd saved Wil and Amberle from. Not just smaller and slighter, but the gear was different as well. Another band.

"Follow me," the troll said.

Eretria didn't ask how she could follow when the troll was behind her. Not asking questions of people -- even Trolls -- with crossbow was a survival skill.

The troll soon seemed to realise the problem and began telling Eretria where to go. They made their way into the bowels of the city until they reached a group of Trolls. Fucking great. They were going to make her into stew.

The leader took off his mask. It was Cogline. _What_.

She asked him what was happening, her brain not really processing things. As they talked the rest of the not-actually-Trolls started casting off their disguises.

Cogline introduced every one of them. The troll who had captured Eretria was a really pretty young woman her own age.

"I'm Lyria," she said.

"Eretria. Are you going to keep hunting me down?" Eretria asked.

The girl smiled. She was absurdly pretty. "Where you go, I go."


End file.
